Strongest Storm
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: Stormkit was born during a terrible storm. Soon after her birth her mother was killed, and she was taken in by ThunderClan. Who is she, and where did she come from? She must discover her destiny before leafbare, or the Clans will fall one by one.
1. Prologue

**Never mentioned this story on my profile, but I loved the idea so much that I couldn't resist. This takes place soon after Firestar's Quest, but I've made a few changes. Longtail is no longer blind, and Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw are already apprentices. Rainpaw, Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw are still apprentices, and Sandstorm moved into the nursery early.  
**

**Prologue**

Thunder rolled across the dark gray sky. The trees swayed back and forth as fierce winds struck the forest. Tension struck the air as lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the sinister looking forest.

A silver tabby she-cat jumped at the sudden boom that echoed through the forest. Her ears flattened as she licked the tiny bundle of fur at her belly. This was no place for a kit to be raised. The forest was filled with predators and enemy cats who could steal her territory.

_I'm living in a world of fear_, she thought angrily.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she heard a snarl erupt from the thunder that raked her ears. The silver tabby looked up in alarm to see a broad face peering through the bushes she had hidden herself in. Horror surged within the queen when she realized that it was a fox that had found her.

"Leave my kit alone!" Was all she could say above the rattling thunder.

The fox suddenly opened it's jaw, revealing rows of needle-sharp teeth. The silver tabby tried desperately to fight it off, but to no avail. She found herself trembling in fear as the fox's teeth latched around her throat. She could hear her kit, her only daughter, squealing in alarm.

_Please, protect my daughter_, she thought desperately. _Don't let anything happen to her_.

. . .

Spiderpaw was running as fast as he could. His long limbs gave him an advantage that other cats didn't have. He was on a hunting mission, but it had gone wrong when the storm came. Every cat knew that there was a terrible storm approaching. No cat knew just how terrible it really was.

The black tom suddenly came to a halt when he heard a wail rise above the booms of thunder. His eyes widened in panic when he caught the sharp tang of fox in the air.

"Mousefur!" He called out for his mentor, hoping the old she-cat would hear him.

As if on cue the smaller cat emerged from the bushes. Her fur was plastered to her shoulders as rain soaked her to the bone. She looked more annoyed than angry when she leaned forward to growl at her apprentice as she always did.

"What have you called me out for?" she demanded.

"I heard a wail in the distance, and caught the scent of a fox," Spiderpaw explained. "It was near Snakerocks."

Mousefur inclined her head forward. The small she-cat's nose suddenly flared in disgust.

"A loner," she muttered. "Let's find out where the fox is."

She lowered her muzzle to taste the air. Spiderpaw thought that it might be hopeless with all of the rain that had washed away any scents. His amber eyes were dark with suspicion when the stench of blood lay heavily in the air. The rain had not washed away the blood.

His mentor came to a halt when she spotted something in the bushes. Spiderpaw felt a rush of horror surge through him when a squeal sounded.

"A kit!" Mousefur's cry made him shudder. "The loner had a kit on our territory!"

"We can't just kill it," Spiderpaw pointed out. "I think we should take it in. Firestar's been in a good mood lately, I'm sure he'll accept it."

Mousefur's tail lashed as she picked the kit up by it's scruff. Spiderpaw noticed that the kit was different looking from what he was used to. It had silver fur, mixed with patches of darker gray and black. It was too young for it's eyes to open.

Spiderpaw watched with interest as they returned to camp. The storm had suddenly become calmer, as if taking the kit was a sign from StarClan. He wasn't sure if StarClan was even real, but Spiderpaw knew better than to question their motives.

Cats suddenly began to pick up the mewling kit's strange scent. Spiderpaw's ears flattened when Shrewpaw approached him.

"Who's this?" Shrewpaw demanded.

"I'm not sure," Spiderpaw replied sheepishly. "We think it's mother was killed by a fox."

"A fox? We should make sure it's not on our territory!" Graystripe growled.

"What is a kit doing here?" Firestar suddenly emerged from the leader's den.

"We found it near Snakerocks," Mousefur explained after dropping the kit at her paws. "I'm not sure who the mother is, but I think she was killed by a fox."

Firestar exchanged a nervous look with Graystripe. With Sandstorm still in the nursery, he could allow her to nurse the kit. He knew that the warrior code prevented him from throwing the kit out. With a sigh he finally picked the kit up by it's scruff.

"I'll ask Sandstorm if she can nurse her," he meowed.

When the Clan parted way for him to move forward, the storm clouds suddenly began to break apart. Cinderpelt emerged from the medicine cat's den, her limp making it difficult for her to catch up. Firestar waited for her to reach him, the kit dangling limply from his jaws.

"The kit is strong and healthy," Cinderpelt murmured. "I'm sure she'll make a fine warrior."

Firestar nodded and continued making his way into the nursery. He had made Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw apprentices at a fairly young age-they were still five moons old-but the Clan was in need of apprentices. Spiderpaw was strong enough that he didn't need his mother anymore, and he looked out for his brother often.

"Sandstorm." Firestar greeted his mate warmly, pressing his muzzle against hers. At her belly were two tiny kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. "Mousefur and Spiderpaw found a kit in the forest," he explained when she noticed the kit at his paws. "Would you be willing to take care of her?"

"If she has no other mother, I suppose I could," Sandstorm replied. "What happened to her mother?" When Firestar explained everything that Mousefur and Spiderpaw told her, Sandstorm's eyes gleamed with sorrow. "This kit is so young to have suffered this. I'd be more than happy to take care of her."

"She will be called Stormkit, in honor of the storm she survived," Firestar announced.

A purr rose in Sandstorm's throat. Stormkit…her little Stormkit.

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** _Firestar-_ flame colored tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** _Graystripe-_ long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** _Cinderpelt-_ gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

_Mousefur-_ small dusky brown she-cat  
**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

_Dustpelt-_ dark brown tabby tom

_Longtail-_ pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

_Willowpelt-_ pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw**

_Cloudtail-_ long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

_Brackenfur-_ golden brown tabby tom

_Thornclaw-_ golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Sootpaw**

_Ashfur-_ gray tom (with lighter flecks) with dark blue eyes

_Brambleclaw-_ dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Sandstorm_ (kits: Squirrelkit, Leafkit; nursing Stormkit; silver, black and gray she-cat with green eyes)

_Ferncloud- _speckled pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Brightheart_ (kit: Whitekit)

**Elders:**

_Goldenflower-_ pale ginger she-cat

_Frostfur-_ white she-cat with blue eyes

_Dappletail-_ very old tortoiseshell she-cat

_Speckletail-_ pale tabby she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** _Blackstar-_ large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:** _Russetfur-_ dark ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice: Arrowpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** _Littlecloud-_ very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

_Oakfur-_ small brown tom  
**Apprentice: Smokepaw**

_Tawnypelt-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

_Rowanclaw-_ ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice: Talonpaw**

_Tallpoppy-_ long legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Shrewtail-_ gray-brown tabby tom

_Treeheart-_ gray and brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw-_ gray and black tom with blue eyes

_Talonpaw-_ pale tabby tom with blue eyes

_Hollypaw-_ brown she-cat with white paws

_Arrowpaw-_ light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Pinepelt-_ long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

_Lilackit-_ pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Flykit-_ long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

_Rock-kit_- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** _Mudstar-_ mottled dark brown tom

**Deputy:** _Webfoot-_ dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** _Barkface-_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

_Onewhisker-_ brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Crowpaw**

_Tornear-_ tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Harepaw**

_Tanglefur-_ long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

_Milkfeather-_ creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Crowpaw-_ dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Harepaw-_ brown and white tom

_Swiftpaw-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

_Morningflower-_ tortoiseshell she-cat

_Whitetail-_ small white she-cat

**Kits:**

_Olivekit-_ tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Weaselkit-_ ginger and white tom

_Deerkit-_ long-legged light brown tom

_Galekit-_ pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Lilykit-_ pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** _Leopardstar-_ unusually spotted tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** _Mistyfoot-_ gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** _Mudfur-_ long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors:**

_Blackclaw-_ mottled black tom  
**Apprentice: Mothpaw**

_Heavystep-_ thickset tabby tom

_Stormfur-_ dark gray tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Frogpaw**

_Feathertail-_ silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Mosspelt-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Sasha-_ brown and white she-cat with blue eyes; former rogue, mother of Hawkpaw, Mothpaw and Frogpaw

**Queens:**

_Dawnflower-_ pale gray tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Minnowkit_ - dark gray and white she-cat

_Beechkit-_ light brown tabby tom

_Robinkit-_ tan-colored tabby tom

**AN: So what did you think? Hopefully it'll get some reviews, I love to see what people think of it!**

***Edit: Allegiance has been updated so that everyone can see which cats are which. Hope this makes it easier.  
**


	2. Warrior Ceremony

**Chapter 1**

Stormkit peered out of the nursery, feeling a sense of envy as she watched apprentices leave and return. She wanted to join them now more than ever. Her claws kneaded the ground impatiently. Squirrelkit and Leafkit were still fast asleep. Whitekit, the youngest kit in the nursery, was awake. But Stormkit wished that she was asleep. All Whitekit did was whine and whimper for more milk.

"I want to become a medicine cat." Stormkit jumped when she heard Leafkit speak up. She whipped her head around to see that her sisters had woken up. Leafkit was arguing with Squirrelkit once more. "I've seen what Cinderpelt can do, and I want to do the same," Leafkit protested.

"But you're my sister, we're supposed to do everything together!" Squirrelkit declared. "Even Stormkit agrees that you should become a warrior apprentice."

Stormkit rolled her eyes and pounced on Squirrelkit's tail. "I never said that!" she squealed.

"You were thinking it," Squirrelkit growled playfully. She swiped a paw across Stormkit's muzzle, but Stormkit saw the move coming and rolled aside. Squirrelkit's ears flattened before she lunged forward with her legs outstretched.

"That's enough you three," Sandstorm meowed. She suddenly placed herself between Squirrelkit and Stormkit. "Firestar's holding Rainpaw, Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony today. I want you three to be on your best behavior."

She looked pointedly at Squirrelkit, who simply raised her chin as if to prove her point.

As if her words had been a cue, Stormkit spotted Firestar emerging from his den. Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw were sitting together, while Sootpaw was just returning with Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby gave his leader a respectful nod before joining Brackenfur by the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang throughout the clearing loud and clear. Stormkit's pelt bristled with excitement as she blundered forward. Leafkit and Squirrelkit were quick to follow, with Sandstorm close behind them. "Willowpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Firestar looked down at the three cats he mentioned.

"They are ready." Willowpelt was the first to speak up. She was Sorrelpaw's mentor, and it was rare for mothers to mentor their own kits.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rainpaw, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," they replied together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rainstorm. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Rainstorm's eyes clouded over as he gave Firestar's shoulder a lick. Stormkit knew that he was thinking of Whitestorm, the former deputy who had died in the battle against BloodClan. She wondered if Firestar had named the new warrior after his father.

"Sootpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sootpelt. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and battling skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." The same exchange was made, and Stormkit felt a surge of pride for the newly named warrior.

"Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors you for your hunting skills and tracking abilities, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Sorreltail's amber eyes were bright with happiness when he touched her forehead with his muzzle.

"Rainstorm! Sootpelt! Sorreltail!" The Clan cheered their names, and Stormkit joined them. She couldn't help but feel happy for the new warriors. They had been apprentices for moons now, and deserved to become warriors.

"I can't wait to become an apprentice," Stormkit mewed after the ceremony drew to an end.

"We'll be the best apprentices ever," Squirrelkit added.

Stormkit nudged her sister playfully. They had always gotten along, and they would get to train as apprentices together. She couldn't wait for that day.


	3. Stormpaw, Apprentice Of ThunderClan

**Chapter 2**

A moon had passed since the warrior ceremony. In that moon WindClan cats had been seen at the edge of the border, and the Clan was getting antsy. Stormkit knew that if it came to a battle she was willing to defend the nursery. She wanted to protect Whitekit, who had reached her third moon in life already.

Stormkit's ears flattened against the back of her skull when Rainstorm and Sootpelt returned from a hunting patrol. A squirrel was dangling from Sootpelt's jaws, while Rainstorm had caught a sparrow and mouse. Her mouth suddenly began to water when she realized that she had not yet eaten. Stormkit scampered forward and picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, one that was left over from last night.

"Hey Stormkit, can you give this to Frostfur?" Sootpelt suddenly gave Stormkit the squirrel he had caught. "She and the other elders haven't eaten yet, and I'm sure the apprentices haven't fed her."

Stormkit gave him a nod and quickly garbled up the mouse. When she was finished she picked up the squirrel, which was almost as big as she was, and dragged it across the clearing. She was surprised to see Frostfur sitting outside the elders' den, quietly grooming her unkempt fur. Dappletail and Speckletail were busy chatting about what had happened at the Gathering the previous day.

When Stormkit gave Frostfur the squirrel, she took it gratefully. "Thank you Stormkit," she purred. "It's not everyday that a kit brings me fresh-kill."

"What was it like at the Gathering?" she asked after shrugging off Frostfur's compliment.

"Well, Blackstar was as aggressive as ever," Dappletail meowed. "Tallstar was acting very strange…I think he's been having trouble with some of his warriors. And Leopardstar was just flat-out impatient with everyone."

"Leopardstar was just trying to figure out which sides she should take," Goldenflower pointed out. "She has always taken advantage of the situation…just like Crookedstar."

Growing tired of their conversation, Stormkit scampered away and bounded over to the nursery. Squirrelkit and Leafkit were arguing as usual. Stormkit could tell that Squirrelkit was trying to convince Leafkit to change her mind. Leafkit was firm in becoming Cinderpelt's apprentice.

"Becoming a medicine cat is just so boring," Squirrelkit moaned. "All you do is gather herbs, look for signs from StarClan and listen to warriors complain."

"And you get to save lives," Leafkit pointed out. "The role of a medicine cat is important, and I can't think of anything better."

"What about leading the Clan?" Stormkit asked.

Both kits looked at her in surprise, but it was Brambleclaw who answered for them. The dark brown tabby had been watching them and approached warily.

"Leading the Clan is a high position," he meowed. "But you'd have to make many sacrifices to get there."

"We're going to be apprentices today," Stormkit pointed out. "Do you think Firestar knows who our mentors are?"

Brambleclaw's expression was filled with amusement as he swatted her ears playfully.

"I'm sure he already knows," he replied.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stormkit's heart nearly skipped a beat when Firestar's greeting call sounded.

Brambleclaw mewed his goodbye and left them to join Ashfur and Sootpelt near the gorse tunnel. Stormkit was stopped from bounding forward when Sandstorm grabbed her by the scruff. She struggled for a bit until she felt her mother's tongue rasp over her fur.

Stormkit squealed in annoyance until Sandstorm was finished with her. Once she felt her pelt was cleaned she waited for Squirrelkit and Leafkit to join her.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Firestar began. "Come forward you three." He waved his tail at the three of them, and at once they bounded forward. "Squirrelkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Dustpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained Ashfur into a fine warrior, and I expect you to continue this training with Squirrelpaw."

Dustpelt looked pleased with Firestar's choice. The dark brown tabby stepped forward and touched noses with her. Squirrelpaw ducked her head in embarrassment as she joined the crowd of warriors. Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw looked at her skeptically.

"Leafkit, you have chosen a special path that not many dare to tread. Cinderpelt, are you ready for an apprentice?" When Firestar looked at the dark gray she-cat, Cinderpelt nodded in agreement. "Then I expect you to pass on what you have learned from Yellowfang to Leafpaw."

The two touched noses, and Stormkit felt happy for her sister. Leafpaw had wanted to become Cinderpelt's apprentice, and now she had the chance.

"Stormkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Brackenfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have already shown great promise, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Stormpaw."

Pride surged through Stormpaw as she touched noses with Brackenfur. The golden brown tabby looked pleased with Firestar's decision as well. She felt a rush of happiness rush through her when the ceremony came to an end.

"Why don't you find a nest in the apprentices den," Brackenfur suggested when she was alone with her new mentor. "After that we can explore the territory."

Stormpaw gave a nod of approval before dashing off to the apprentice's den. Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw were already their, chattering about what had happened. She spotted Squirrelpaw getting ready to leave with Dustpelt close behind at the gorse tunnel's entrance.

"Hey Stormpaw," Spiderpaw mewed when she poked her nose through the den's entrance. There were plenty of empty spaces, and she found one that was further away from Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw.

"Do you like her or something?" Shrewpaw asked with a blink of his eyes. Spiderpaw's eyes widened at his sudden question and he shook his head.

Stormpaw's ears flattened as she picked a nest in the corner of the den, away from an openings where rain would seep through. Once she was finished building the nest she left the den. She was an apprentice now. The first step in her life had been taken, and she was about to take a bigger one.


	4. Battle With WindClan

**Chapter 3**

"Keep your tail lowered!" Brackenfur cried as Stormpaw crept forward like she was stalking a mouse.

She tried not to hiss in frustration as she fixed her position. Brackenfur was giving her orders as usual, two days after her apprentice ceremony. She had already perfected her hunting crouch, but stalking was something she had difficulty with.

Now she was beside the training hollow. Brackenfur had taken her out again to see how her stalking skills had improved. She pretended that she was stalking a mouse, touching the ground lightly and keeping her tail low. Stormpaw dragged herself across the ground, careful not to make any noise until she pounced on a leaf that she had spotted in her way.

"Much better," Brackenfur mewed in approval. "Your hunting skills are getting better…now I suppose we should work on your fighting skills."

Stormpaw felt excitement stir within her. Now this was something she could actually accomplish. Her fighting skills had been perfected thanks to all of the taunting Squirrelpaw used to do when they were kits. Her claws kneaded the ground impatiently as she bounded after Brackenfur.

The two of them padded into the clearing to see that Shrewpaw and Longtail were already in the clearing. Both cats seemed oblivious to Brackenfur's approach. It was only until Shrewpaw heard Stormpaw trip that they realized they weren't alone.

"Stormpaw's here for her first battle training," Brackenfur explained.

When the two nodded in understanding, they gave Brackenfur enough room to work out some battling moves. Brackenfur began to drill Stormpaw in styles she had never heard of. One move required her to twist around her hip before she swiped the air with her sheathed paws.

The pair worked until well past sunhigh. Stormpaw was exhausted by the time Brackenfur was finished. Her shoulders were trembling when she staggered towards her mentor. Shrewpaw and Longtail had left the clearing. By now they were replaced by Spiderpaw and Mousefur. Both cats looked surprised to see Stormpaw with Brackenfur. Mousefur especially was surprised, but pleased to see the new apprentice.

"Right, I think it's time to head back…." Brackenfur's mew was cut off by a cry in the distance.

Stormpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when she recognized Cloudtail's shocked cry. She exchanged a terrified look with Spiderpaw. There were more furious screeches echoing in the distance, coming from the WindClan border.

Without warning Brackenfur sprang forward, followed quickly by Mousefur. Stormpaw and Spiderpaw were quick to follow, quelling the fear in their hearts.

Ferns and grass whipped at Stormpaw's face until she was suddenly greeted by the sounds of battle. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, telling her that the fight had started just before Mousefur and her apprentice arrived. Her pelt bristled with anger when she spotted several lean looking cats looming over her Clanmates dangerously.

A mottled dark brown tom with patches of fur missing was standing over Cloudtail. The long-haired warrior struggled free from his attacker's grip.

Snarling in defiance, Stormpaw sprang forward but was stopped by a small looking dark gray tom. His ice-blue eyes sent chills down her spine when he looked into her eyes.

"We need more territory," he spat before rushing towards her. Stormpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she dodged to the side. The apprentice mewled in surprise when his claws met air. He snarled in defiance and spun around to face her, fur standing on end as he lunged forward once more. This time Stormpaw pinned him down after catching him, grabbing him by the scruff with her teeth. The apprentice shrieked as he tried to break free from her grip.

"StarClan would you shut up?" Stormpaw hissed after placing a claw along his neck. "Why are you doing this? Your Clanmate is about to kill my own!"

"Because we need more territory," the apprentice choked out. "Cats…are beginning to…die."

Stormpaw stared at him in alarm. Now she could see what he was talking about. Ribs were sticking out on either side of his belly. Pity suddenly overtook her emotions, and she loosened her grip on him. The apprentice took advantage of her pity and spun around back towards his own territory.

She was faced with a large ginger and white tom whose eyes were narrowed dangerously. A snarl erupted from her throat and she rushed forward, leaping onto his back and clamping her paws over his eyes. The warrior screeched in surprise at her sudden ambush and tried to shake her off, but she hung on. She rolled her back legs across his back, using her claws to open wounds that would bleed heavily.

The tom's legs buckled underneath as he felt searing pain on his back. Stormpaw sensed that he was defeated, but she had learned that cats would often play dead to gain an advantage over their enemies. Stormpaw spotted a light gray she-cat bounding forward to meet her Clanmate.

"Mudclaw, end this battle now!" Relief suddenly washed over Stormpaw when she heard Firestar's cry.

"This battle brings unnecessary bloodshed." Another cat had spoken up in the back of the WindClan cats. Stormpaw's ears pricked forward when she saw a black and white tom padding forward. A long tail stretched behind him. It was twitching in annoyance as he glared at the mottled dark brown tom, who Stormpaw assumed was Mudclaw.

"Tallstar, I hope these cats did not fight on your orders," Firestar growled when he approached the WindClan leader.

"I would never have done such a thing," Tallstar rasped. "WindClan is forever in your debt, Firestar."

A few of the WindClan cats started bristling with anger at his words. Stormpaw was shocked to hear an enemy leader say such a thing.

"If I catch one of your warriors doing this again, without your permission, they _will_ be punished." The venom in Firestar's voice was obvious, and Stormpaw knew that he meant it.

"Get the injured cats to Cinderpelt and Leafpaw," Graystripe meowed. Stormpaw had not noticed that he came with Firestar.

"You fought well today." Stormpaw's ears pricked forward in surprise when Brackenfur limped over to her. "Most cats your age would have turned tail and ran."

"I wasn't about to let those mousebrains get the better of me," Stormpaw huffed.

Brackenfur purred in amusement before they headed back to camp. Cinderpelt was already looking over Cloudtail's wounds. A deep one had opened up near the base of his neck, but Cinderpelt had wrapped it with cobwebs. Leafpaw was already applying poultices that she had made the other day.

Stormpaw was greeted by Squirrelpaw, whose green eyes were wide with excitement.

"Spiderpaw told me what happened," she explained. "Must of been nice to fight off some WindClan cats," she added.

"It wasn't all mice and moonlight," Stormpaw admitted. "Cats were starving…WindClan especially were desperate."

"Why are they starving?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can figure out how to help them," Stormpaw replied with a shrug.

When Squirrelpaw nodded in agreement, Stormpaw realized something important. She was glad to have Squirrelpaw as a siblings. The dark ginger apprentice was feisty and hot-headed, the perfect cat for Dustpelt to train. Stormpaw hoped that their friendship wouldn't change in the future.

**AN: This story is probably gonna be finished by tonight maybe. Or tomorrow. I'm bored and have nothing to do so meh.**


	5. Hawkpaw and Mistyfoot

**Chapter 4**

A day had passed since the battle against WindClan. Stormpaw had gotten stronger since than, succeeding in every fighting move Brackenfur had shown her.

In the end Stormpaw had impressed everyone, including Firestar. The ThunderClan leader had asked to join Brackenfur in a training practice earlier the day that had passed. Stormpaw had been nervous at first, but she quickly got over her nerves and showed just how skilled she was.

Stormpaw was now sitting by the Highrock, grooming her chest fur. Sandstorm and Firestar had gone off on their own earlier. Her mentor was busy sharing tongues with Sorreltail. Cloudtail was still recovering from the wound on his neck, but Leafpaw had announced that he would live. In the end the Clan was serene despite the battle that had happened the other day.

She found herself getting bored as she waited for something to do. Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw were busy cleaning out the elders' den, grumbling most of the time while they did it. The elders didn't complain much but their bedding stank.

"Is there anything I can do?" Stormpaw asked when Spiderpaw returned with a fresh wad of moss.

"You can pick ticks off of Dappletail's pelt," Spiderpaw replied with a wrinkle of his nose.

Her ears flattened at the thought, but she knew that it was better than doing nothing. She trotted across the clearing towards the medicine cat's den.

Leafpaw was busy organizing herbs when she approached. Cinderpelt was checking on Cloudtail's wounds. No signs of infections could be seen, according to Cinderpelt. Stormpaw hoped that Cloudtail made it through. The wails Brightheart had made sent chills down every cat spine when she learned of his newly acquired injuries.

"What can we do for you, Stormpaw?" Cinderpelt asked when Stormpaw gave a quiet cough.

"I was told I should pick the ticks off of Dappletail's fur," Stormpaw explained with a shrug.

Leafpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust. Stormpaw understood why she was so annoyed with ticks. The only way to get rid of them was by using mousebile, something that every cat learned to hate at a young age. Stormpaw herself had never picked up the stench of it, but she knew it couldn't be good.

The apprentice shuffled behind and grabbed a branch dabbed with some sticky stuff at the end. Stormpaw fought back the urge to vomit when she caught the stench. Leafpaw's eyes were watering as she gave Stormpaw the branch.

"Don't take the end of the branch, or you'll have that taste for moons," Cinderpelt ordered. "Just dab it on the tick and it'll fall off. When you're finished you should wash your paws in a stream."

Stormpaw nodded and heeded Cinderpelt's warning. She bounded out of the den and across the clearing. Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw were finished cleaning out the moss, but they needed to help Stormpaw as well. She gave them a brisk nod before approaching Dappletail, who was busy sunning herself by the elder's den entrance.

Dappletail opened one eye at the stench. The tortoiseshell simply closed her eyes again as Stormpaw went to work. She sifted her paws between Dappletail's fur, killing each tick she found. When she was finished with that, Dappletail sighed in relief.

"Thanks, it couldn't have been finished sooner," she rasped.

"I have to wash my paws now," Stormpaw muttered. Then she realized that there were only two apprentices for each elder. "Goldenflower, do you need your pelt cleaned?"

The pale ginger queen shook her head. "I can still get them myself," she replied. "Thank you for the offer though."

Stormpaw nodded and bounded out of the camp, tossing the branch aside in the process. There was no need for Whitekit to find the branch. If Brightheart discovered that Stormpaw had allowed Whitekit to take the mousebile, her ears would be chewed out.

She tried to look for a closer stream, but the closest one was by Sunningrocks. Her ears flattened as she padded across the granite-colored boulders. The sunlight warmed her pelt. White patches of clouds rolled across the blue sky. Stormpaw felt at peace around here as she spotted a butterfly flapping around the flowers.

When she was finished observing the butterfly she washed her paws in a stream down below. Across the stream was the river that it fed into, which was the RiverClan border.

Her ears flattened when she spotted two cats standing on the border's edge. A muscular but young looking dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes and a white muzzle stood beside a gray she-cat. His eyes were lit with interest as they watched Stormpaw.

"Mistyfoot, what brings you to the border?" Stormpaw flinched when Firestar bounded down the path to Sunningrocks. Sandstorm was at his side, and her pelt was bristling as she raced to her daughter's side.

"I was going to ask your apprentice the same question," Mistyfoot replied. "I am showing Hawkpaw the territory. He was just named an apprentice a couple of days ago."

Stormpaw's eyes lit with interest as she watched the young cat. Hawkpaw's face was hardened, as if he had faced more than most cats. When he met her gaze, he looked away. Stormpaw's tail lowered in disappointment, though she couldn't understand why.

"I don't recall any of your queens naming their kits Hawkkit," Sandstorm murmured.

"I didn't know a ginger and pale ginger pair could have gray kits," Mistyfoot countered.

_Stop making fun of me_! Stormpaw would have spat the words out, but she just glared at Mistyfoot instead.

"I don't want to start any fights," Firestar meowed warningly. He stepped beside Sandstorm and placed a tail over her shoulder. Her pelt was bristling with outrage as she snarled at Mistyfoot.

"Don't you ever call our daughter anything out of the ordinary," she spat.

Without waiting for Firestar she spun around and padded away from the stream. Stormpaw's ear flicked in confusion before she gave Hawkpaw another long stare. The younger cat stiffened under her gaze and looked away. Feeling slightly taken aback by his sudden hostility, she scampered after Sandstorm and Firestar.

"Why did Mistyfoot act like that?" Stormpaw asked when they reached the forest.

"She has a point," Firestar murmured.

"We promised each other that we would protect her from the truth," Sandstorm whispered. Stormpaw heard it and her ears flattened once more.

"Sometimes the truth is impossible to hide. Especially when that truth is so obvious." Firestar looked over his shoulder to meet Stormpaw's gaze. Sandstorm sighed when she realized he was right.

"Stormpaw, there's something we need to tell you," she meowed.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 5**

Shock made Stormpaw stare at Sandstorm and Firestar. All of her life she had been told that they were her parents. Now all of a sudden her bloodline and heritage had been ripped away from her the moment they told the truth. She tried not to screech at them for lying to her. She wanted to understand _why_ they had lied.

"We wanted to protect you," Firestar meowed as he tried to nuzzle her. "No matter what you are still my daughter. You were raised together with Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw."

"But they're not my real kin," Stormpaw whispered, shaking him off. "You lied to me…all of those moons! Why couldn't you have at least told _me_ the truth?"

"What would that have accomplished?" Sandstorm asked. "When we took you in most of the Clan already accepted you. Telling them that you were my kit was easy enough to do."

"Who…who else knows?" Stormpaw's shoulders trembled with anger as she glared at the ground. She felt as though she could rip the ground from underneath with her claws.

"Mousefur and Spiderpaw were the ones who found you," Firestar explained. "They said your mother was killed by a fox. Later that night Cloudtail and Thornclaw managed to chase it off of the territory."

"So…so…my mother is dead…." Stormpaw felt as though the world had been ripped away from her.

Sandstorm gave Stormpaw a gentle lick over the ear. Stormpaw tried to shrug her off, but she found herself welcoming the comfort.

_I don't know who my mother is_, _or my father_, she thought bitterly. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were lucky. They had Sandstorm and Firestar to watch over them. What did she have? At this point not even StarClan would approve of her.

Stormpaw allowed them to bring her back to camp. Squirrelpaw greeted her excitedly, but was stunned when Stormpaw said nothing in response. When the dark ginger apprentice looked up at Firestar, he simply gave her a flick across her shoulder with his tail.

Squirrelpaw's tail lowered and she stalked away. Stormpaw sighed and approached the fresh-kill pile, picking a vole from an abundant source of prey.

She spotted Spiderpaw sitting beside Shrewpaw. The black tom seemed oblivious to her hard glare now. In a way she was thankful. It gave her an opportunity to figure out why he had chosen to save her when she was a kit.

"Stormpaw, is something bothering you?" The apprentice tried not to show any emotions when Leafpaw approached her.

"There's nothing I can talk about," Stormpaw replied. Her voice was thick with anger and frustration. She noticed the confusion in Leafpaw's eyes, but she didn't meet her 'sister's' gaze.

"Come on, why are you being so stubborn?" Leafpaw sat down beside Stormpaw, refusing to leave her side. "I know something's bothering you, you're not usually this quiet."

Stormpaw looked away once more. She knew that Leafpaw was only trying to help, but she was still angry that Sandstorm and Firestar had lied to her. What would Leafpaw think if she knew? Would she still consider Stormpaw as a sister?

"We still have to discuss that problem with WindClan," Leafpaw murmured when the subject seemed to make Stormpaw worse.

Her ears pricked forward almost instantly. "Maybe we can visit WindClan and find out why they're starving," she meowed.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but we could meet with the apprentices," Leafpaw mewed. "I already spoke to one of them…I think Crowpaw was his name."

_I wonder if that's the same apprentice I fought_? Stormpaw wondered.

The two nodded in agreement before slipping away into their nests for the night. By now Stormpaw was exhausted. Her mind was churning with thoughts though, and she doubted they would leave her. Now she could only think about Hawkpaw.

His dark blue eyes haunted her all the way back to camp. Stormpaw couldn't think of why she had been reminded of him. She tried to push the images away, but they continued to haunt her throughout the night.

**AN: In case anyone is questioning it, Hawkpaw, Mothpaw and Frogpaw (Tadpole) all become regular apprentices in this story. Tadpole survives, and Sasha stays with them.**


	7. WindClan Apprentices

**Chapter 6**

Night had fallen quickly over the forest. Stormpaw ran alongside Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. The two of them were oblivious to the fact that they weren't even related to her. Perhaps it was better that way. The last thing she wanted was Squirrelpaw as her enemy. She had seen what Squirrelpaw could do when she was angry. If Squirrelpaw was in any fowl mood, she might take that temper out on Stormpaw.

The young apprentices came to a halt when they reached the WindClan border. To their right lay Snakerocks, a place most cats avoided. Stories were told of how adders would often sun themselves on the rocks, and any unsuspecting cat was an easy target.

She tried not to think about it as they waited for the apprentices. Within heartbeats a pair of blue eyes pierced through the darkness. Squirrelpaw's tail twitched with worry when the dark gray apprentice emerged from the bushes. Behind him was a brown and white tom, and a smaller looking tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I was wondering if you'd come," he meowed when he looked at Leafpaw.

"I can't ignore a Clan in need," Leafpaw replied with a nod.

"So…what exactly is this problem that WindClan has?" Squirrelpaw demanded.

"We don't have a problem!" The dark gray apprentice's fur bristled as he glared coldly at Squirrelpaw and Stormpaw. "And you're the one who nearly shredded my ears off!"

"I'll do it again if you keep this up," Stormpaw growled. She unsheathed her claws as if to prove her point.

"Crowpaw, are you going to let this apprentice insult you?" The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward and glared at Stormpaw.

He shook his head and met Leafpaw's gaze. For a moment Stormpaw wondered what it was they were thinking. Then her fur bristled with unease. Leafpaw was in _love_ with Crowpaw! She was a medicine cat, and any signs of love couldn't be welcomed.

"We came here tonight because we needed prey," Crowpaw admitted sheepishly. "The Twolegs have their dogs out during the day, making it difficult for us to hunt. We're…we're terrible night hunters."

"Yeah, I can see that," Squirrelpaw scoffed. "Why should we bring you more prey? It's getting close to leaffall and during leafbare prey is pretty hard to come by."

"Because if we fall, so will the other Clans." For the first time the brown and white tom spoke up. His voice was so soft that Stormpaw had to strain her ears in order to hear him.

_Remember Stormpaw_, _all of the Clans must live in harmony with each other_. Stormpaw stiffened when the voice reached her ears. She looked around to see if any other cats had heard her.

_I must be going mad_, she thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking part in betraying my Clan," Squirrelpaw spat.

Without warning she spun around and ran into the forest. Stormpaw wanted to run after her, telling her it was mousebrained to run off on her own. But she was glued to the spot. Her paws felt like they were made of stone when she turned to face the WindClan apprentices.

"I think Squirrelpaw is right," Stormpaw mewed. The words were difficult to say, as if someone was trying to prevent her from saying them out loud. "Leafpaw, this is mousebrained. We can't break the warrior code just because a Clan can't hunt for themselves."

She pried Leafpaw from the spot. The light brown tabby's fur was bristling with anger and frustration. Guilt suddenly washed over Stormpaw as she felt the stare of the young cats burning through her. She knew they would not forgive her if anything happened to them or their Clanmates.

Stormpaw's ears flattened against the back of her skull as she herded Leafpaw back to camp. Squirrelpaw's scent was still strong, so she must have waited until they were ready to leave. Stormpaw kept her tail low to the ground in case there were any patrols out late at night.

"I wanted to help them," Leafpaw murmured. "They were so desperate…I don't think most WindClan cats would even ask for help if they had the choice."

"We can't risk losing our own prey for the sake of another Clan," Stormpaw muttered.

Leafpaw looked like she was ready to continue arguing, but she clamped her mouth shut. She knew better than to argue. Stormpaw was aware that any signs of prey-stealing would lead to border fights. They couldn't afford starting a war between ThunderClan and WindClan.

Dawn was slowly approaching by the time they reached camp. Stormpaw was afraid that she would have to get up early again for battle training. Her shoulders were numb with exhaustion. Leafpaw looked just as tired, but she refused to say a word.

When she returned to her nest Stormpaw couldn't help but think about what had happened at the border. That voice seemed to never leave her mind as she recalled those words. WindClan was in trouble and couldn't be saved if no prey was given to them. Stormpaw pictured the look of fear in the young tortoiseshell's eyes, and the dull look of hunger in the brown and white tom's eyes. If they really were starving, they would have found someone else to help them.

**AN: Wow I'm surprised this story is as popular as it is considering it's not my usual way of writing. I've already got sequels planned for this, and it's gonna be a fairly short story. Maybe ranging from fifteen to twenty chapters long. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're much appreciated!**


	8. Leafpaw's Attitude Problem

**Chapter 6**

Stormpaw woke early after that day she met with the WindClan apprentices. She couldn't shake off the sense of fear they felt. They were terrified for their starving Clan, and she knew that she was responsible for saving them. She gave a shake of her pelt before she bounded out of the apprentice's den.

Her eyes widened when she realized that the other apprentices had woken up. Stormpaw approached Squirrelpaw warily.

"Hey," Squirrelpaw mewed as she chewed bits and pieces of a mouse she had picked from the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi." Stormpaw looked down at her paws. "I've been…thinking of those WindClan apprentices we saw." She swallowed as she waited for Squirrelpaw's response. Her 'sister's' only response was a flick of her tail. Stormpaw looked up to see that Cinderpelt had left her den.

"Squirrelpaw, Stormpaw, have you seen Leafpaw anywhere?" Cinderpelt asked when she approached them.

"No, she hasn't seen us since last night," Stormpaw replied before Squirrelpaw could open her jaws.

Cinderpelt's eyes clouded over with worry as she looked across the clearing. "Leafpaw has never been one to abandon her duties," she rasped. "Now look at her…." With a shake of her head Cinderpelt limped back towards her den.

Squirrelpaw glared at Stormpaw coldly. "Why'd you go and do that?" she demanded. "Leafpaw's probably just gone to make dirt."

"But she would have come to check on us first," Stormpaw murmured. She shuffled her paws in embarrassment before deciding to leave Squirrelpaw to herself.

_I'm glad she doesn't know we're not sisters_, she thought angrily._ Squirrelpaw wouldn't make such a great enemy_.

She tried not to think about it as she was approached by Brackenfur. Cinderpelt had spoken to him first, admitting her worries about Leafpaw. Brackenfur had simply told her to have some patience with her new apprentice.

"I think we'll have to put battle training on hold," Brackenfur meowed. When Stormpaw opened her jaw to protest he slapped his tail over it. "I'm not saying this because you need a break. For now you can rest, I want to see what is going on with Cinderpelt."

Stormpaw looked at her mentor angrily. More than anything she wanted to take out her frustration on her fighting skills. She was frustrated that Brackenfur wanted nothing to do with her training. Her claws kneaded the ground impatiently as she stalked across the clearing.

It wasn't until she reached the gorse tunnel that she realized Squirrelpaw's scent was still fresh.

Curiosity surged through Stormpaw when she tried to pick up the scent in the forest. She wasn't surprised that Dustpelt's scent quickly followed. Behind that scent was Mousefur and Spiderpaw. It seemed as though the pair were following each other.

Her silver and black gray fur brushed against the bushes as she pushed her way through the gorse tunnel. She knew that leaving camp without permission was a foolish thing to do. Leafpaw was already going to be punished for leaving her duties. If Cinderpelt found out that Stormpaw was searching for her there was no telling what would happen.

Birdsong filled the air as Stormpaw bounded through the forest. Her ears were pricked forward in alarm as she followed the familiar path.

She bounded over the granite colored boulders, happy to feel the warm sunlight bathe on her pelt. Her tail flicked from side to side when Stormpaw reached sunningrocks. She knew this area well enough to know when it should be avoided. Her pelt brushed against the shrubs and bushes as she crossed one boulder after another.

"Fancy meeting you here again." Stormpaw stiffened when a gruff mew sounded from nearby.

She looked across the boulders to see the familiar form of Hawkpaw.

"What are you doing so close to the borders?" she demanded before bounding forward.

"I was just checking to make sure no cat crosses them," Hawkpaw replied. He raised his chin and held her gaze.

"I'm not going to cross it," Stormpaw muttered with a shake of her head. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when Hawkpaw's lip curled.

"So you don't like to fight. I see how it is." Without warning he whirled around back towards his own territory.

"Wait!" she cried. Hawkpaw looked over his shoulder, blue eyes bright with curiosity. Stormpaw would have slapped herself before admitting that she had any feelings for this tom. Firestar had told her that four cats were chosen to go on the journey to the mountains. Perhaps Hawkpaw was one of those cats. "Have you had…any strange dreams lately?"

Hawkpaw tilted his head to one side. "No, can't say I have," he grunted. "My sister on the other paw…Mothpaw has had some strange dreams…I'd talk to her before spouting out weird things like that again." Without another word he bounded away, leaving her alone on sunningrocks.

Stormpaw's tail drooped when she watched him disappear into the bushes. She should have known that he would have nothing to do with StarClan. He _was_ a RiverClan cat after all. With a shake of her head she began to make her way back towards camp.

Surprise flared within Stormpaw when she spotted Leafpaw slinking around the undergrowth. Her belly flattened to the ground as she watched Leafpaw slip towards the camp. Stormpaw's tail twitched every now and than as she sprang forward. Leafpaw let out a yowl of shock when she realized that she had been spotted.

"Where were you?" Stormpaw demanded when she pinned Leafpaw down.

"I-I-I…I was out collecting herbs," Leafpaw stammered.

"Then where are they?" Stormpaw looked around the leafy ground, but there were no signs of bitter tasting herbs in the area.

"How would you know what herbs smell and look like?" Leafpaw snapped.

Stormpaw was taken aback by her sister's harshness. She looked at Leafpaw sharply, but the light brown tabby refused to meet her gaze.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you need help next time!" Stormpaw hissed after trying to recover from the shock.

Leafpaw's eyes clouded over in pain at her words. Without waiting for Leafpaw's reply Stormpaw stalked back towards the gorse tunnel.

_Stupid Leafpaw_, Stormpaw thought as she returned to the apprentice's den. No cat questioned where she had been, as most of them had been too busy searching for Leafpaw. _I don't need her help to figure out why I keep getting these dreams_…_I can figure it out on my own_.

Without so much as a greeting to her denmates she returned to her nest. She was still fuming about the way Leafpaw had acted, and she wasn't about to forget it. With a shake of her head and a sigh, Stormpaw quickly fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Beginning Journey

Chapter 8

She was still angry with the way Leafpaw had treated her the previous day. Stormpaw found herself padding across the forest, alone for what felt like the eighth time. Brackenfur had told her once again he needed to spend time with Sorreltail. She was also angry that her mentor seemed to ignore her now more than ever with Sorreltail as a warrior.

Her tail lashed with frustration as she reached the Four Oaks. Each tree seemed to stretch in a different direction of the Clan's territories. One for ThunderClan, one for ShadowClan, one for WindClan, and finally, one for RiverClan. Stormpaw had never understood the significance of these trees until she looked at them now.

When she reached the clearing where Gatherings were held, she felt as though something had pulled her here. The forest stirred as the breeze picked up. Stormpaw's pelt ruffled against the breeze. She looked across the clearing to see that she was not alone. Panic stirred within her when she saw a dappled golden she-cat stroll across the clearing as though she owned it.

"Who are you?" Stormpaw demanded hoarsely.

"My name is Mothpaw," the apprentice replied with a raise of her chin. "I am of RiverClan. I suspect you are from ThunderClan, given your appearance."

Stormpaw's pelt bristled at her words, but she calmed down as another cat crept forward to meet them.

"I thought I'd meet some new cats." It was Crowpaw, the apprentice Stormpaw had met before. She glared at him sharply before shaking her head. This was not the time to fight.

"So it's true." A fourth voice reached them, and all cats turned to see a light brown tabby tom approaching them. "I guess I wasn't going mad."

"StarClan spoke to all of us," Stormpaw rasped. "What does it mean?"

"It means you have all come, and that the beginning of your journey is about to start." All four cats jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't see me." The voice purred, nearly shaking the ground in the process. Stormpaw wasn't surprised to see that it was Spottedleaf who appeared out of the mist. All of the apprentices looked shocked by her sudden appearance. "Each of you have strong faith in StarClan. That is why you were chosen to partake in this journey. You will have to rely on one another, and learn how each of you live. When you have discovered who it is you are searching for, you must take them back to the Clans."

"How will we know who we're looking for?" the light brown tabby demanded.

"You will know…their eyes are like starlight. And they have something in common with Stormpaw." She inclined her head towards her, and her ears flattened.

"So she's not a true Clan cat," Crowpaw sneered.

"Say that again and I'll be sure to claw your face off," Stormpaw snarled.

The apprentice just curled his lip and sneered at her. Stormpaw's ears flattened before she looked back at Spottedleaf, whose image was fading.

"Wait, how is this going to solve WindClan's problem?" Crowpaw asked.

Spottedleaf said nothing to that. Crowpaw's lips curled in anger as the StarClan cat disappeared. Stormpaw felt a little sympathy for Crowpaw. He was worried about his Clanmates, and taking his worry out on others was his way of showing it.

"So where should we start?" Mothpaw asked after darkness fell upon them.

"I'd say we take the path Spottedleaf showed us," Stormpaw replied.

"Erm…none of the cats we spoke to showed us anything," the light brown tabby meowed.

_So I'm the one who has to lead_. Stormpaw's ears flattened at the thought. She knew that Crowpaw would never follow her direct orders. She could already see his blue eyes flashing with anger when he realized what would have to be done.

"I suppose I'll have to lead the way than," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Stormpaw began to move forward, towards WindClan territory. Crowpaw was at her side in an instant, but she didn't mind. He could lead them through WindClan territory without getting caught.

_I hope this journey is as important as Spottedleaf said_, she thought angrily. _If it isn't_…_we'll all be angry with StarClan_.

And so began their journey towards the mountain.

**AN: I just realized I've been using Firestar was the one who comes to Stormpaw's dream, when in fact he is alive. XP I apologize for that mistake. From now on it is Spottedleaf who seeks out Stormpaw.**

**By the way I'm thinking of titles for the next book. Does anyone have any suggestions? But here's the current selection:**

**Strongest Storm, Book Two: Waning Moon**

**Strongest Storm, Book Two: Frost and Storm**

**Strongest Storm, Book Two: Sun and Moon**

**All of them have something to do with what will happen in the sequel. Please review, they're always welcomed :P**


	10. The Climb Upwards

**Chapter 8  
**

The journey had begun just before night fell upon the moors. Crowpaw kept close to the edge of his Clan's territory. Stormpaw couldn't blame him for appearing nervous. He was leading his Clan through his own territory – most cats wouldn't dare do such a thing. She tried not to say anything when they reached the thunderpath. Her pelt was already bristling with unease when she looked at the black path that seemed to stretch on forever.

"We'll have to be careful," Crowpaw meowed over his shoulder. "Thunderpaths are usually quiet during the night, but you can still get those louder monsters during the night."

Stormpaw's tail twitched uncomfortably when she nodded. Beside her Arrowpaw and Mothpaw were crouched. Both cats looked as though they were ready to flee from the terrible sounds as a monster roared past them.

"Now!" Crowpaw's shout caused every one of them to rush forward. Stormpaw nearly tripped over a strange Twoleg object as she ran. She was relieved when her paws touched the raw grass that grew around the thunderpath. Mothpaw and Arrowpaw were quick to join them on the other side of the thunderpath.

"That was scary," Mothpaw gasped after catching her breath. "It reminded me of the time mother took us to RiverClan," she added when she looked down at her paws. Arrowpaw and Crowpaw looked at her as if she had grown wings. "My mother…Sasha was a rogue before she joined RiverClan…she wanted us to live a better life, so she took us to RiverClan."

"So you and your siblings are just a bunch of rogues," Crowpaw sneered.

"No! Our father is…he's…" Mothpaw looked down at her paws, as if she was embarrassed to admit who her father truly was.

"It's okay Mothpaw, you don't have to tell us," Stormpaw mewed reassuringly.

Mothpaw gave her a thankful look before shaking her head. The group continued moving forward throughout the night, avoiding what appeared to be Twoleg homes and other assortments. Stormpaw kept an eye on the sky in the hopes that she would know where she had to go. The path ahead was different from the one Spottedleaf had shown her.

When it came to traveling through Twolegplace the group was even more uneasy. Stormpaw looked around any corner to ensure that they made it through safely. Her silver and gray fur was ruffled with anxiety as she led them through. It was up to her that they made it through safely.

It was dusk by the time they reached the foot of the mountains. The other apprentices just looked at it with their jaws hanging open. Stormpaw sighed when she followed their gazes.

_This really is a daunting task_, she thought.

"How will we know what we're looking for?" Mothpaw asked.

"We'll know." Stormpaw didn't know why she had said that. The others just gave her strange looks before following her.

OoOo

The assent was slow and difficult. Stormpaw kept tripping over the large boulders, her paws flailing at times when they seemed to reach for the sky. Crowpaw had to grab Arrowpaw by the scruff before he fell off the mountain's base.

By the time they reached a resting stop Stormpaw's pads had been cut and bruised. She looked at them to see how raw they were and winced.

"Hold on, I'll get some cobwebs for that," Mothpaw mewed.

Stormpaw held them up by sitting on her haunches. The dappled golden apprentice had bounded away. Rocks clattered as she scoured them for signs of cobwebs. When she finally found some she returned to Stormpaw's side and wrapped them around her paws.

"How did you know to do that?" Stormpaw asked with a tilt of her head to one side.

"I spend a lot of time with Mudfur," Mothpaw admitted sheepishly.

"You could become his apprentice," Arrowpaw commented after she wrapped his paws in cobwebs as well.

Mothpaw looked down at the ground, her whiskers were drooping in disappointment. "I'd love to become his apprentice but…I prefer fighting. Life as a warrior is where I belong." Her blue eyes glowed for a brief moment before she looked away again.

_Maybe Mudfur can't let her become his apprentice because her mother is a rogue_, Stormpaw thought.

She was sad for her friend because Mothpaw never had the chance to prove herself. The dappled golden apprentice would have made a wonderful medicine cat if Leopardstar allowed it. But out of her stubborn nature Leopardstar had refused to listen to reason.

Stormpaw looked up at the sky to see that pinkish rays had replaced the blue. A cold breeze ruffled her fur, telling her that they were close to where they needed to be. Crowpaw and Arrowpaw were huddled together, despite their differences. Mothpaw sat alone, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws while she gazed at the stars that were beginning to show.

"It's so different up here, and yet it feels as if even here our ancestors are watching over us," Mothpaw breathed.

"They are speaking to us through the wind," Stormpaw murmured. Already she could hear the faint whispering sounds of Spottedleaf as the tortoiseshell joined them for the night.

"Do you know what will happen to us if we don't find the cats StarClan told us to find?" Mothpaw turned to face Stormpaw. Her eyes were dark and clouded, as if she was trying to conceal her thoughts.

Stormpaw shook her head. She suddenly felt as though the future of the Clans weighed on her shoulders.

"Maybe we won't go back," she murmured after silence followed. "After all…we would have failed our mission."

Mothpaw looked as though a stone had been thrown at her shoulders. She rose to her paws suddenly and stretched out her back.

"Either way, we'll have to do what we can to save the Clans," she whispered.

Without another word she whipped around and returned to where Arrowpaw and Crowpaw had fallen asleep. There were no nests lined up for them. The four of them were forced to sleep on the cold stony ground.

With a sigh Stormpaw followed. She gazed up at the sky once more.

_Is this what you wanted_, _StarClan_? _Are you punishing us for not listening_? Either way she knew that this journey wouldn't end well for them.

**AN: I made a mistake with the chapters. This is only chapter eight. The last chapter would have been chapter seven. Not sure why I made that mistake /= Anyways, the votes are still available on the title, and you can make a title cover for the series as well! Don't forget to cast your vote :) By the way, there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. Wonder how many readers will catch on...  
**


	11. The Rogues

**Chapter 9**

It was dawn by the time Stormpaw opened her eyes. Clouds surrounded the mountains and covered their makeshift camp.

Stormpaw blinked when she realized that she was alone. She sprang to her paws and looked around anxiously. The scents were difficult to pick up because the clouds had covered them. When Stormpaw discovered that she was really _not_ alone, her eyes widened.

Panic gripped Stormpaw's heart when she climbed the highest rock she could find. Through the veil of clouds she saw that Crowpaw and Arrowpaw were struggling from the grip of a massive tabby tom. A pure white she-cat with blue eyes had pinned down Mothpaw, who yowled in shock. In front of the dangerous looking group was a creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

The she-cat looked at Stormpaw. Her odd colored eyes were bright with curiosity when she looked at Stormpaw.

"I don't believe it," she gasped. "It's Magnolia!"

"You're kidding, right?" The large tabby's paw was placed over Crowpaw's neck as he spat and struggled. Arrowpaw had been knocked unconscious when he tried to claw at the tabby.

"Maggie died moons ago," the white she-cat muttered. "She couldn't have survived on her own."

"I'd know her pelt color anywhere," the creamy brown she-cat meowed. "It's definitely Magnolia…or maybe Maggie was hiding something from us."

Stormpaw didn't have a chance to respond. Paws suddenly slammed down hard on her back, sending her flying into the clearing where the group had been waiting. She spun around to see a dark gray tom with black feet glowering at her. The tom's eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at her.

"Shadow, leave this one alone," the she-cat murmured as she approached him. His pelt was still bristling with anger when she shoved him aside.

"But…but Gloria, she's a…"

"She is a friend of ours," Gloria replied calmly. "Do you remember Magnolia…or Maggie, as we called her?" When Shadow gave a simple nod, she sighed. "This must be her…daughter."

Stormpaw gaped at Gloria in disbelief. Even Shadow looked dumbfounded by the young cat's proclamation.

"Magnolia was my sister," he spat. "She would never stoop so low as to having kits."

"She must have fled when she learned she was expecting kits," the heavy-set tom meowed. "She knew how treacherous it was raising a family up here."

"Who are you?" Stormpaw's demanding cry seemed to silence them all.

"My name is Gloria," the creamy brown she-cat replied with a dip of her head. "You've obviously met Shadow…and this is Frost. She joined our group a few moons ago." Frost, though she looked to be about the age of an apprentice, nodded.

Her eyes were hard like chips of ice, as though she had been through difficult times. Stormpaw noticed that there was a similarity between her and Speckletail. She tried not to think about it as she looked back at the large tabby.

"And of course this furball is Henry," Gloria added when she looked at the tabby.

"That sounds like a kittypet's name," Crowpaw sputtered. Henry's paws slammed into the young cat's chest. Crowpaw wailed in shock at the sudden attack.

"Leave them alone!" Stormpaw cried.

Gloria looked at Stormpaw. For a moment she was afraid the she-cat would refuse. The look in Gloria's eyes told her that the group had faced difficult times before.

"We should kill them while we have the chance," Frost growled.

Stormpaw gasped in dismay. Would they really kill her friends?

As if her soundless question had been answered, light poured through one of the clouds. Stormpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

_It is them_, Spottedleaf whispered. _StarClan has chosen them_.

The light faded as quickly as it had appeared. Stormpaw gazed at Gloria for what felt like moons. Eventually the rogue flicked her tail. It was a signal that told the others to release Stormpaw's friends. Shadow let out a low snarl before he backed away from her.

"I believe we've come to an understanding…of sorts," Gloria meowed after heartbeats of silence had passed.

"You won't hurt them?" Stormpaw demanded. When Gloria nodded she was relieved. Stormpaw bounded over to Mothpaw, whose shoulder was bleeding from a wound Frost had inflicted. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"My pride is hurt more than my wound," Mothpaw growled.

Stormpaw couldn't help but purr in amusement. Despite her obvious injuries Mothpaw was trying to make it seem like a good moment.

OoOo

It was sunhigh by the time they reached some decent shelter. Gloria had taken the lead, with Frost close at her side. Shadow and Henry were close together, whispering to one another. Stormpaw wondered if they were trying to understand what was happening.

Stormpaw realized that they had come to an opening in the mountain.

Gloria was the first to enter the cave. Stormpaw followed, her pelt brushing against the cold rock.

Darkness quickly engulfed the group. Stormpaw blinked until her eyesight adjusted to the darkness. She was surprised that she could see so well. It was like the cave was bright as day.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Stormpaw asked.

"I can't see a thing," Crowpaw hissed irritably.

"Don't be such a cold stiff." Henry butted Crowpaw in the back with his muzzle, laughing as the apprentice snarled in response.

"Enough!" Gloria's yowl seemed to echo louder than ever. "I want silence while I learn where these cats have come from."

Her blue eyes glittered like frost as she looked at Stormpaw.

"Well…we're apprentices," Stormpaw replied. "We come from four Clans…ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan." Frost's eyes seemed to widen when Stormpaw mentioned ThunderClan.

"So these Clans…are they like the Tribe Of Rushing Water?" Henry asked the question, and Gloria spat at him before he could ask more.

"No, I don't think they are at least." Stormpaw went on to explain the basics of Clan life. Gloria seemed very interested, while the others just looked merely annoyed that Stormpaw would have suggested joining the Clans.

Gloria finally closed her eyes after Stormpaw was finished. She looked around to see that Mothpaw and Arrowpaw were shaking their heads in disbelief. Crowpaw looked like he was ready to rip her face off.

None of the apprentices looked ready to accept the fact that these were the rogues StarClan had asked them to find.

Silence followed Stormpaw's words after Gloria had closed her eyes. For a moment Stormpaw was afraid the she-cat would simply slaughter them all on the spot. Instead Gloria's eyes snapped open and her gaze focused on Stormpaw.

"I would like to meet these Clans," Gloria whispered.

"They need your help," Stormpaw mewed shakily. "StarClan told us to come find you."

"StarClan? Sounds like a load of foxdung to me," Henry growled.

"They're real!" Frost's cry suddenly made all cats look at her. Her blue eyes widened in shock before she looked down at her paws in embarrassment.

"Than it is decided…we will go with these Clan cats and meet the Clans," Gloria announced after another wave of silence followed.

Henry and Shadow looked like they were about to protest, but they shut their jaws when she glared at them icily.

A decision had been made. The rogues were going to join the Clans, whether they wanted it or not.


	12. Father

**Chapter 10**

_Why was I able to see through the darkness_? Stormpaw wondered as they began to climb back down the mountain.

A day had passed since the group decided to return to the Clans. The rogues had fallen behind and were whispering to each other. Stormpaw could feel Gloria's gaze burning through her pelt while she led the way.

_What is it about that cat I don't like_? She tried to shake the thoughts off, but no matter how hard to she tried they kept coming back.

There was something about Gloria that she didn't like. The rogues seemed to follow her orders very well. If she decided to she could have the apprentices dead in heartbeats.

Shadow suddenly shoved Crowpaw aside, earning a snarl from the younger cat. The dark gray tom seemed more interested in Stormpaw now that he found out they were related. None of the apprentices had questioned the rogues as to why Stormpaw had become part of their Clans. She suspected they were too terrified to ask.

"I wanted to know...what was my mother like?" Stormpaw asked as she kept pace with her uncle.

"She was one of the kindest cats I ever knew," Shadow replied with a sigh. "Being kind was her downfall. She didn't want to live in the mountains. She always thought it was wrong because the mountains are owned by the Tribe."

"What exactly is the...the Tribe of..." She couldn't finish the phrase. A grin spread across Shadow's face.

"They live deeper in the mountains, behind a waterfall. They're a vicious group of cats who attack anyone who isn't from their Tribe."

A shudder coursed down Stormpaw's spine. She couldn't imagine having cats like those as her neighbors. Then she thought of ShadowClan. Her uncle seemed like he would fit in nicely with ShadowClan. When she told him of ShadowClan he shook his head.

"I don't like dark places, believe it or not. I prefer open space and bright sunlight. I suppose that means WindClan would be mine," he purred.

_He's not really bad after all_, Stormpaw decided after he joined Henry once more. _He just got mixed up with the wrong type of cats_.

When they reached the bottom of the mountains they stopped to rest. Stormpaw found herself enjoying Shadow more and more. Mothpaw had spent most of her time lecturing Henry about how fishing took place.

The large tabby seemed more interested in the stream they rested beside. His amber eyes glowed with excitement when Mothpaw managed to catch a minnow.

"It's not much, but more of these can feed all of the queens," Mothpaw mewed as she bit into the minnow.

Stormpaw and Arrowpaw managed to catch mice that were hiding in the few shrubs that grew around the area. Shadow had returned with a shrew clamped between his jaws. In the end the group had been well fed before they continued their journey.

When they were finished eating the group settled into makeshift nests. The rogues stayed far away from the apprentices. Crowpaw had sworn that he would stay on watch duty.

He was still fuming over his defeat. Stormpaw could tell that he wouldn't get along well with Henry. But he didn't seem to mind Shadow. The two had been aggressive towards each other for a brief moment. But that aggression had ended when Shadow shared his shrew with Crowpaw.

Stormpaw shook her head before she curled up in her nest. She hoped and prayed that these were the cats that StarClan had chosen.

OoOo

"Wake up!" Stormpaw's eyes snapped open when a voice boomed through the air.

She jumped to her paws as she realized she was not alone.

Spottedleaf stood in front of her. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes were bright with curiosity.

"You have found the chosen ones," she rasped. "I thank you for the risk you took in showing them the way."

"But...is it right to show them all of this?" Stormpaw demanded.

Spottedleaf shrugged before she stepped forward. Stormpaw stiffened when the older cat touched her forehead with her nose. A sudden burst of energy exploded within her.

"You are a powerful cat, Stormpaw," Spottedleaf murmured. "But with this power...using it responsibility will decide the fate of the Clans."

"And what power exactly would I have?" When Stormpaw asked the question she thought she saw the slightest hint of fear within Spottedleaf's eyes.

"That you will have to find out for yourself. Use your gifts wisely." Spottedleaf's figure faded away before Stormpaw could ask more, leaving the apprentice more confused than ever.

OoOo

"We're almost there!" Arrowpaw's cry made Stormpaw jump.

She had been distracted for the rest of their journey back. Rain had begun to fall from the sky, making that difficult as well. Her pelt clung to her sides, showing ribs that were easily visible.

They had traveled across Twolegplace for what felt like moons. Crowpaw and Arrowpaw had come across a pair of dogs, but Henry managed to chase them back with a fearsome cry. The dogs had fled without a second glance.

In the end the group had reached an old looking Twoleg barn. Beyond that was Mothermouth, where the Moonstone was located.

Stormpaw had heard stories of the Moonstone from the elders. According to Frostfur the Moonstone was a wondrous rock. Whispers of their ancestors could be heard as wind howled between the opening in the cave.

Crowpaw came to a halt when they reached the Twoleg barn. Stormpaw's eyes widened when a black cat appeared from the bushes concealing the bottom. He stared at the group of eight in alarm.

"Who in StarClan's name are you?" he demanded.

"You know of StarClan…are you a warrior?" Arrowpaw asked.

"My name's Ravenpaw." The tom suddenly stared at Stormpaw. He looked as though he might faint from shock. "M-Magnolia?" The name made Stormpaw cringe inwardly.

"Stormpaw." The apprentice felt as though her world had been torn away from her the moment she learned who her real mother was.

"Stormpaw…." Ravenpaw seemed to breath on the name, as if he could not get enough of it. Crowpaw approached Ravenpaw warily.

"You're one of the barn cats we see sometimes," he meowed accusingly.

Ravenpaw looked even more embarrassed now. He flicked his tail at Stormpaw, who simply glared at him in response.

"I think...we need to chat," he murmured.

She was about to open her jaws an argue when she thought better of it. This was her only chance to learn why Magnolia had abandoned her. Firestar had told her that a fox had been chased out of the territory, but that was about it.

She shook her head and followed while the group waited outside. Frost looked like she wanted to join them, but she kept still.

When they reached a more private spot Ravenpaw spun around to face her. His eyes were bright and warm, as if he was seeing her in a new sort of light.

"I...I can't believe it...you're alive!" He sputtered out the words at first, but than suddenly he gave her a furious lick. Stormpaw stepped back in shock.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" she spat.

"Magnolia...she was your mother...and I was her mate...we were best friends before she fled from the barn." He closed his eyes and looked at the sky. Stormpaw gaped at him in disbelief. "I wanted to make sure that she was safe, but when I looked I could find nothing. I assumed she returned to the mountains to join the rogues again."

"Well you assumed wrong," Stormpaw growled. "Firestar took me in and raised me as his own daughter...I didn't know about it until recently."

Ravenpaw looked dumbfounded when his eyes snapped open. "He always knew a good cat when he saw one," he rasped. "And to think, my daughter has returned from StarClan!"

Stormpaw took another step back. She couldn't believe this. She had heard about Ravenpaw and what he had done, but to think that he was her father? The idea sounded too mousebrained to be true.

"Believe it or not we were in love," he continued when he saw the disbelief in her eyes. "Magnolia only left when she heard the Twolegs were planning on taking away any other cats. She didn't want you to be taken away. Did she...have any other kits?" When Stormpaw shook her head he flicked his tail.

She looked down at her paws. A sudden breeze had picked up, telling her that StarClan had heard.

_It is true_, _Stormpaw_, Spottedleaf whispered in her thoughts. _He speaks the truth_. _You are of Clan blood_.

When Stormpaw looked up again she saw that Ravenpaw was unmoving, as if he had heard the whispering as well. His ears were pricked forward with sheer curiosity.

"You'd better go now," he murmured. "I know that you're safe now...I know where to look for you."

He brushed his muzzle against hers before slipping away into the undergrowth. Stormpaw watched until his tail was swallowed by the tall grass.

He was her father. She had found her answers.


	13. Snowkit

**Chapter 11**

It took a while for the group to split apart. Gloria had left with Arrowpaw to return to ShadowClan. Henry had joined Mothpaw, much to the apprentice's joy. Crowpaw had allowed Shadow to join WindClan, though he looked reluctant to bring the rogue to his Clan. Frost had already agreed to join ThunderClan.

The white cat looked happier than ever now that they had passed Fourtrees. She seemed to remember every direction Stormpaw had taken. Even as they passed the Owl Tree Stormpaw could see a flicker of fear within the young cat's eyes.

Dusk had settled upon the forest by the time they reached the gorse tunnel. Stormtail had told Frost to wait outside, but the young cat had shoved her aside. With an irritated sigh Stormpaw followed.

Cats sprang out of the way the moment Frost emerged from the gorse tunnel. The white she-cat's eyes glowed when she looked at the nursery. Stormpaw thought she was going to run towards it when she heard a yowl of joy.

"Stormpaw, you're back!" Squirrelpaw suddenly bounded forward, her tail held high as she reached her adopted sister. "We were so worried about you!"

"Who is this?" Stormpaw didn't reply when Firestar came out to see what was going on. Frost remained by her side as if she was glued to the spot.

It was Speckletail who pushed Firestar to the side. Frost's eyes seemed to glow brighter than the moon when Speckletail stared at her.

"S-S-Snowkit?" Speckletail's mew was filled with disbelief.

"Mother..." Frost barely whispered the word, though she didn't need to. She suddenly rushed forward and rubbed noses, nearly knocking Speckletail aside.

"I don't believe it...Snowkit is alive?" Firestar nearly cried out the words so that all of the Clan would hear.

"Who is Snowkit?" Stormpaw asked.

"A kit who was taken away by a hawk," Graystripe explained when he emerged from the warrior's den. "We thought she was deaf...and of course we also thought _she_ was a _he_." His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I lived in the mountains when the hawk dropped me," Snowkit explained when the Clan crowded around her. "A group of rogues took me in...one of their queens had kits at the time, but they didn't survive. She took me in and raised me on her own."

_Gloria had kits_? Stormpaw didn't dare ask the question out loud. She was afraid she'd receive many curious looks.

"StarClan gave you back to me as a gift, I'm sure of it," Speckletail purred. "I don't care where you've been...I'm just thankful you survived."

The pair purred until it sounded as if the whole camp was shaking. Stormpaw couldn't help but join in. She did not know Frost was the lost Snowkit she had heard of in stories. She recalled many moons ago when she was a kit that another kit had been taken by a hawk.

_Maybe Snowkit really is the future of ThunderClan_, she thought as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Spiderfang became a warrior too," Squirrelpaw explained as the meeting drew apart. "I think Firestar's going to hold an apprentice ceremony for Snowkit and Whitekit."

As if her words had been a cue, Firestar jumped onto the Highrock. His flame-colored fur was lit by moonlight. The moon itself was almost full. Stormpaw had a feeling it would be full within three days total.

"It is time we gained new apprentices. By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two." Whitekit, whose fur had been well-groomed by Brightheart, stepped forward. Snowkit followed without hesitation. "From this moment on until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Whitepaw. Longtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown true loyalty and courage in any battle, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned from those experiences to Whitepaw."

Longtail looked as though he was ready to burst with pride. He touched noses with his new apprentice before leading her back to the gathered crowd.

"Snowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Cloudtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have too have shown great promise as a warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Snowpaw."

The two cats- both pure white- touched noses. Stormpaw knew that Cloudtail was experienced in hunting. His white pelt would help Snowpaw when she needed tips in her own hunting skills, although she had already shown how she could hunt in the mountains.

When the meeting drew to an end Stormpaw returned to her nest. Squirrelpaw was close beside her, pelt brushing as the two curled up.

It felt like moons had passed since Stormpaw last slept in her old nest. She was happy to be back in ThunderClan. Snowpaw and Whitepaw had joined them and were sleeping on the other side of the den. For now the Clans were at peace. She wondered jut how long that peace would last.


	14. A warrior at last

**Chapter 12**

A day had passed since the group of eight returned to the Clans. Stormpaw wondered how the other rogues had been accepted to the Clans. She had thought of the way Gloria's eyes glowed when she mentioned the battles between Clans. The mountain cat seemed more interested in fighting than peace, which was what the rogues had been brought for.

She sighed and collapsed into her nest. Life wasn't going to get any easier. She needed to tell Firestar the truth sooner or later. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw would find out soon as well. She was shocked that her denmates had not discovered the truth sooner.

With a shake of her head Stormpaw stalked out of the den. Her tail twitched from side to side anxiously as she padded across the clearing. Brackenfur, her mentor, was sharing tongues with Sorreltail once again. Stormpaw gave Brackenfur a nod before she slipped into the den of the Highrock. With Firestar as her supposed father she could do as she pleased, or so she thought.

The flame-colored leader was sitting with Graystripe. It looked as though they had been in some kind of argument. Graystripe's expression was filled with wariness as he looked at Stormpaw.

"Firestar...can I talk with you?" she asked when silence filled the den.

"Go organize the dawn patrol for me," Firestar ordered when Graystripe looked at her with interest. The long-haired deputy gave Firestar a strange look before slipping away. "Alright, what have you learned on your journey?"

Stormpaw swallowed before she mewed, "Ravenpaw is my father!"

Firestar's eyes widened in disbelief. Then he seemed to realize the similarities between the two. The only difference was that Stormpaw had silver fur etched within her black. Her eyes were a piercing green, the same eyes that her mother had.

"I don't understand...why wouldn't Ravenpaw tell us of your existence before?" He sounded more confused than ever.

"He didn't know that I was alive either." She said the last part bitterly. It tasted as though bile had risen into her throat. "She fled when she heard that the Twolegs were going to start taking away more cats. She didn't want me to be raised as a kittypet." She forgot to mention that the 'she' part was her mother, but Firestar seemed to understand.

"You are a Clan cat after all," he murmured.

_No_..._my mother was a rogue_, _which makes me a rogue_, she thought angrily.

Firestar's tail suddenly flicked to one side. A yowl of alarm sounded from outside his den. Stormpaw jumped to her paws, ready to spring into action.

"WindClan are attacking!" Brambleclaw's cry swept through the clearing.

Stormpaw ignored Firestar's shocked gasp and bounded out of the den.

Her heart hammered with anxiety as she searched for signs of Crowpaw or Shadow. Neither cats were around. Instead she felt the claws of a long-haired tabby rake down her spine. She wailed in surprise at the sudden pain that lashed through her.

The apprentice spun around to face her attacker. Shock rippled through Stormpaw when she saw how thin the tabby was.

She sank her teeth into the tabby's shoulder, giving her opponent no time for reaction. The tabby shrieked when a new wound was opened up.

All around them cats were fighting. Stormpaw felt panic rise within her when she realized the tabby had stopped moving. She released her grip and threw the cat with all her weight across the clearing. Though the cat was stunned he seemed to realize that he was free. He sprang out of camp before he could fight against another opponent.

_Coward_! The single word seemed to pour within her mind.

She spotted Snowpaw fighting alongside Squirrelpaw. The white-furred apprentice acted as though she had done this her whole life. Muscles rippled beneath her fur as she slashed her claws across the face of a tortoiseshell she-cat. Squirrelpaw had torn the ears off of a tawny colored tom.

"Retreat!" The single word was swept up by a yowl from behind. Stormpaw whirled around to see a mottled dark brown tom standing beside Graystripe, who was bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound. As if his words had been a cue the WindClan cats fled from their opponents. Stormpaw nipped at the hind legs of several cats as they passed her. "This isn't over," the mottled tom spat before he followed his Clanmates through the gorse tunnel.

Firestar rose to his paws after gasping for breath when the WindClan cats fled. Stormpaw's worry suddenly returned when she looked at how badly wounded he was. She glanced at Snowpaw to see that the young cat looked like she was barely scathed. Squirrelpaw appeared to be in the same condition, though blood was dripping from her right eye.

"Who's wounded?" Cinderpelt's question made every cat look at her before they all limped over. Leafpaw helped those who couldn't move.

The battle had been quick and deadly, but it was over. Stormpaw found herself alone once more.

"I think it's time two of our apprentices became warriors," Firestar meowed as he limped towards Cinderpelt.

"You lost a life," Cinderpelt murmured accusingly.

Stormpaw gasped when she heard that. The ginger tom merely shook his head as if nothing had happened.

"I have many more to lose. My Clanmates have only one," he replied with a shrug.

The medicine cat growled to herself before leading the wounded cats to her den.

"I will hold your warrior ceremony at dusk," Firestar meowed when he reached Stormpaw. Squirrelpaw had bounded over to her side, her green eyes burning like fire. "You will become a warrior as well, my daughter." He nuzzled her affectionately before limping back towards his den.

"Wow, warriors at last," Squirrelpaw breathed. "I wonder what my warrior name would be...I kind of like the name Squirreltalon."

"Squirrels don't have talons, it wouldn't make sense," Stormpaw replied with a purr. "Maybe Squirrelfur or Squirreltail."

Squirrelpaw looked at her bushy tail as if to prove her point.

The two continued chatting until dusk had arrived. Despite her injuries Stormpaw had moved on without much of a problem. Leafpaw had checked on her earlier to ensure that she was safe. When Stormpaw reassured the young cat Leafpaw fumed.

Stormpaw gazed up at the Highrock where most of the cats were gathered around. New cobwebs had been wrapped around open wounds, while she could see poultices where Cinderpelt and Leafpaw had placed them. At least these were cats would survive injuries that would have likely killed them in the mountain.

"I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Squirrelpaw, Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" When he asked that question, a million answers buzzed within Stormpaw's mind.

She simply answered with an, "I do."

"I do," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Squirrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Squirreltail. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Squirreltail seemed more shocked that Stormpaw's name suggestion had been taken. The dark ginger she-cat licked her father's shoulder respectfully. He than continued with Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormsong. StarClan honors you for your spirit and will to survive, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stormsong's eyes glowed with happiness and pride as she licked her leader's shoulder. The name seemed to roll off of her tongue easily. Firestar looked at her with glowing green eyes before he returned to the base of the Highrock.

"Now you must sit vigil for the night," he meowed.

"Yeah, so we can get a peaceful night's sleep," Sootpelt added loudly.

Stormsong rolled her eyes before she joined Squirreltail by the camp's entrance.

_I'm a warrior now_, she thought gleefully. _If you're out there_, _mother_, _I hope you're proud of me_.

**AN: Yay they finally got their warrior names! I wonder if Crowpaw and Shadow were welcomed in WindClan...you'll have to find out later though :P Don't ya just love it when I leave ya with more questions?**


	15. Gathering

**Chapter 13**

It was well past sunhigh before Stormsong stirred from her nest. Squirreltail slept beside her, with Brambleclaw close by.

Stormsong raised her head to see that the camp was busy. Cats were repairing the dens that had been torn during the battle. The gorse tunnel was currently being worked on. Graystripe and Cloudtail were working on it together. Snowpaw and Whitepaw were busy play-fighting beside the fresh-kill pile. Ferncloud's kits tumbled out of the nursery after having some kind of argument.

The black and silver she-cat padded out of the warrior's den. She had never slept so fitfully after her vigil was over.

"It's getting colder," Frostfur sniffed as she passed the elder's den.

"This is what the mountains feel like, only I'm sure it gets colder during leafbare," Stormsong murmured.

Frostfur eyed her coolly before turning around. Speckletail was padding over to where Snowpaw sat. The white apprentice nuzzled her mother affectionately. It was as if time had never left her. Despite what Snowpaw had been through, she seemed to have adapted quickly to Clan life.

"There's a Gathering tonight," Firestar meowed as she approached the fresh-kill pile. "I want you and Squirreltail to attend it. You missed the last one as an apprentice, so it's only fair that you go to this one."

Excitement stirred within Stormsong. She had missed out on the last couple of Gatherings. The first one was when she had been a kit. The last one was because she had been in the mountains for so long. The ThunderClan leader nodded before he left her.

She grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile and quickly snarfed it down. When she was finished she groomed her unkempt fur. Squirreltail and Brambleclaw quickly followed her.

"I can't believe you're a warrior now." Stormsong jumped when she heard Spiderfang speak. The long-legged tom was looking at her in a strange way. "I can still remember the day I..." He broke off when Squirreltail raised an eyebrow.

_He was the one who found me_, she thought. _That's why he cares so much for me_.

She thought back to the way Spiderfang had treated her even when he was an apprentice. The two of them had been very close. Even now she could see him as more than just a friend. She quickly pushed the thought away, realizing that there was someone else she had in mind.

Stormsong shook her head and tried not to think about it. There was disappointment in Spiderfang's eyes, but he dipped his head and picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile without complaining. Stormsong chose to leave him and waited beside the gorse tunnel until it was dark.

By the time the Clan was ready to leave she was more than ready to run.

Her paws were itching to move when Firestar gathered the group that was going. Stormsong ran alongside Squirreltail, whose pelt brushed against Brambleclaw's. There seemed to be a sense of urgency within Squirreltail's movements.

The moon was close to it's fullest height by the time they reached Fourtrees. Stormsong's ears pricked forward with keen interest when she saw the shadows of cats moving about the clearing. She picked up the scent of RiverClan in the air. She wondered if Mothpaw and Henry would be there...and if Mothpaw's brother intended on showing up.

The group came to a halt when Firestar greeted Leopardstar on the Great Rock. The RiverClan leader looked older now. Her muzzle was lined with silver patches that Stormsong had not noticed before. Stormsong wasn't surprised to see Mothpaw sitting beside Henry. He looked different now. His pelt was sleeker and he seemed to have groomed himself since he joined RiverClan.

Stormsong approached them warily at first until Mothpaw's blue eyes glowed.

"Stormpaw, it's great to see you again," she meowed happily.

"I'm Storm_song_, actually," the black and silver she-cat corrected her friend.

"That's great! I've earned my warrior name too. I'm now called Mothpool. Henry's joined the Clan too...he's called Beaverclaw." Her tail flicked over at the huge tabby, who raised his chin proudly.

"I told Leopardstar of what beavers are, and she was impressed with my knowledge. She called me that because she thinks it suits me." His mew was loud and clear despite the festivities going on around them.

Stormsong purred, but her joy was gone in an instant when she saw Hawkpaw sitting beside a sleek-furred black tom.

"What's your brother called?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hawkfrost...and of course the black mess of a cat is my other brother Frogpelt," Mothpool purred.

_Hawkfrost_..._it suits him_, Stormsong thought.

"I see you're at the Gathering too." All three cats jumped when they heard Arrowpaw speak. Stormsong whirled around to see the light brown tabby stalking towards him. Beside him was Gloria, whose blue eyes glittered with interest when she looked at the clearing.

"Gloria, it's good to see you again," Beaverclaw meowed.

"I'm called Frostwind now," the she-cat replied with a dip of her head. "And Arrowpaw has received his warrior name as well. He is called Arrowstripe."

"Wonderful," Stormsong purred.

"So ShadowClan accepted you." Beaverclaw sounded almost disappointed when he looked at the she-cat.

"Indeed they have. I am learning their ways...their cunning nature suits me," Frostwind mewed, narrowing her eyes in the process.

_Oh I'm sure it does_, Stormsong silently agreed. She still didn't like Frostwind. There was something about the she-cat that made her feel uneasy.

Arrowstripe seemed to sense Stormsong's wariness. He dipped his head to her before leaving the group. Stormsong glanced around to see that WindClan had finally arrived. The clearing finally looked full.

WindClan cats surrounded the three Clans. Her pelt bristled with anger when she saw how badly wounded the WindClan cats were. There was no sign of Shadow or Crowpaw. Mudstar, WindClan's leader, stood on the Great Rock.

Even Leopardstar looked wary with the WindClan leader sitting beside her.

"I believe it's time for the Gathering to start," Mudstar called out.

Stormsong's ears flattened in dismay. Was he about to announce the battle that WindClan had lost?

"I would like to start. WindClan has...done well this greenleaf. We have two new warriors: Harepelt and Swiftflight are sitting vigil in camp tonight." There were no cheers for the newly named warriors. Mudstar's eyes glittered like chips of ice. "I am also sad to say that Webfoot has died of an unknown cause. A new deputy has been named, and that deputy is Tornear."

A tabby tom with a torn ear stood tall and proud under the Highrock. Stormsong wondered if this had been an arranged plan.

"RiverClan has fared well this past moon. We have four new warriors. Hawkfrost, Mothpool, Frogpelt and Beaverclaw are all here." Leopardstar's announcement made every cat in the clearing gasp in shock. No warrior had expected Leopardstar to accept some strange rogue into her Clan so easily. "We also have three new apprentices...Minnowpaw, Beechpaw and Robinpaw could not make it tonight."

"ShadowClan has also done well. We have new warriors as well. Arrowstripe and Frostwind are here, while Hollyfrost has stayed in camp," Blackstar called out. The large white tom's amber eyes glowed in the bright moonlight as he spoke.

This time the Clans cheered their names, as they had with RiverClan's new warriors. Stormsong could see the tension with the WindClan cats raising.

"ThunderClan thrives this greenleaf. We have two new warriors. Squirreltail and Stormsong are both here." Stormsong couldn't help but raise her chin proudly as the Clan cheered her name, along with Squirreltail.

That was it. Her first Gathering had come to an end. Stormsong mewed her goodbyes to Mothpool and Beaverclaw before joining her own Clanmates. She did not have the chance to mew her goodbye to Arrowstripe. The light brown tabby had slipped away unnoticed.

The WindClan cats left the clearing. It suddenly seemed as though the clearing was emptier than ever. Something had changed WindClan. She knew that sooner or later she would find out what had happened to the Clan.


	16. Spottedleaf's Gift

**Chapter 16**

Two days had passed since the Gathering. Sorreltail had finally announced that she was expecting Brackenfur's kits. The Clan was recovering from their war against WindClan.

Stormsong sighed as she rested her head between her paws. Snowpaw and Whitepaw were getting ready to leave for battle training. She missed the days when she would go training as well. Those days were long gone, and now she had nothing to do.

The black and silver she-cat's green eyes glowed when she looked at the gorse tunnel. It suddenly began to tremble until a slim and familiar shape bounded through it.

Graystripe was the first to reach the intruder. Stormsong recognized him almost immediately.

"Arrowstripe?" She bounded over to him, tail held high and eyes bright with curiosity.

"Stormsong, it's G-Frostwind! She's killed one of our warriors!" Arrowstripe gasped. "She's been going around and forming groups of warriors to attack the Clans..."

It was than Stormsong noticed the gaping wound around his neck. Her eyes widened in horror when he staggered to the ground. Squirreltail, Sootpelt, Rainstorm and Spiderfang padded forward to see what was happening. All four of them looked alarmed to see the dying ShadowClan warrior.

"Oh Arrowstripe, did she hurt you?" Stormsong tried to soothe her friend, but she could do nothing to save his wound.

"No...Russetfur bit me around the neck because I saw the whole thing. She doesn't...want the other Clans...to know." Arrowstripe choked out the last words.

Stormsong brushed her muzzle against Arrowstripe's neck. She wished there was something she could do to save her friend. Arrowstripe had only just become a warrior. He didn't deserve to die like this.

"Leafpaw, Cinderpelt!" she cried. Both medicine cats were quick to respond.

By the time they reached him however it was too late. Arrowstripe's eyes glazed over with death. Stormsong bowed her head and placed a paw over his chest.

_StarClan_,_ is this what you wanted_? _A warrior is now dead because you told us to travel to the mountains_? She wished she could see Spottedleaf's face now. Did the tortoiseshell have any regrets for bringing the mountain cats to the Clans?

She glowered at the sky before looking back at Arrowstripe's body.

"He should have a proper vigil," she whispered.

"You must have been close friends," Squirreltail murmured. "He wouldn't have come unless he knew we could help."

Stormsong nodded before she sat still. It seemed as though moons had passed before anything else happened.

"I will send a patrol to ShadowClan and ask Blackstar why he has allowed this to happen. Sootpelt, I want you to visit Leopardstar and ask her for help. Rainstorm can visit Mudstar and find out if he wishes to assist us, though I doubt he would be willing." Firestar's orders were loud and clear. Every cat had heard him. This death meant war to the Clans.

OoOo

Stormsong was dreaming. She had fallen asleep later that day. Firestar had ordered her to sleep after she refused to leave Arrowstripe's body.

She ran through the forest, pelt brushing against ferns and grass. Trees blurred past her until she came to a halt. Her heartbeat quickened when she recognized Spottedleaf's slim shape. The tortoiseshell was speaking quietly to a blue-gray cat, whose eyes were dark with anger.

The black and silver she-cat stalked forward, tail lashing from side to side when she approached Spottedleaf. The young cat suddenly rose to her paws, pelt bristling in alarm. Amber eyes locked gazes with Stormsong's green eyes.

"Why did you send us to find those cats?" Stormsong demanded.

"We thought that Snowpaw was dead," the gray-blue she-cat replied. "We did not know what the consequences of finding her would be, but we had to bring her back to the Clans."

Stormsong's pelt bristled with outrage. "So you just decided to _guess_?" she spat.

"We had no other choice," Spottedleaf replied with a shrug.

"Spottedleaf gave you gifts that not many are aware of," the gray-blue she-cat added without warning. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at Spottedleaf. "You already know one of those gifts. You can see through the darkest places."'

Stormsong gaped at the she-cat in disbelief. She recalled the time when she had been in the cave. Despite the shadows that flickered around her, she was able to see without a problem. The others had stumbled around blindly until their eyesight barely adjusted to the darkness.

"What are my other powers?" she asked.

"You will have to find them out for yourself," Spottedleaf answered. "But know that we are watching over you, as we always have. The Clans will know what to do about Frostwind...I'm sure of it."

When she closed her eyes she found herself back in the warrior's den. Spottedleaf's words echoed around her loud and clear.

_I have powers_, she realized with her eyes opening wide.

When she looked around she saw that most of the Clan was already awake. Stormsong padded out of the den to see that cats were preparing each other for the battle that was fast approaching. Her ears flicked from side to side anxiously.

_Is this what it feels like before the battle_? she wondered.

She hoped and prayed that the Clans would survive what ever battle Frostwind put them through. Stormsong knew that only she could stop Frostwind from destroying the Clans.


	17. The gift of fire

**Chapter 15**

Firestar's tail twitched with anxiety as he led the Clans across the forest. Those who were not following Frostwind had agreed to fight against her. The creamy brown she-cat had given no warning as to when she attacked. The Clans would have to rely on sheer instinct whether or not they would fight Frostwind and her followers.

Behind Firestar were Blackstar, Leopardstar, and even Mudstar. Crowheart and Darkpelt had earned their warrior names when Mudstar learned of the predicament the Clans faced. Stormsong was glad he had come back to his senses. Even the medicine cats had worked together to bring as many herbs as they could before the battle had started.

The Clans were crouched before the hilly outcrops of WindClan. Stormsong looked across the hills anxiously.

Her heartbeat quickened when she saw a dark shape loom over one of the hills. It wasn't until she saw a pair of amber eyes that she recognized the newcomer. Ravenpaw's white-tipped tail was flicking from side to side when he approached Firestar.

"I saw the group of cats by the barn," he panted when he came to a halt.

"Ravenpaw, it's good to see you again." Firestar's eyes flashed when he looked at Stormsong, whose ears flattened. "I think there's someone here you might want to meet."

Ravenpaw's eyes lit up before he dipped his head to Stormsong.

"I'm a warrior now," she meowed coolly. "I go by Stormsong."

"It suits you," Ravenpaw purred. "I'll be more than happy to fight alongside my former Clanmates."

Firestar gave his old friend a nod. Stormsong watched as Ravenpaw greeted Graystripe, Mousefur and Brackenfur. All of them seemed pleased to see her father. She on the other paw wasn't sure what to think of him. Ravenpaw had fled the Clans when Tigerstar was still alive...wouldn't that mean he was just a coward?

She tried not to think about it as a yowl sounded from the distance. Firestar stood alongside Leopardstar and Blackstar. Mudstar stood beside Blackstar, whose pelt stood on end.

Frostwind was approaching with the cats she had managed to convince in joining her. Russetfur was at her side, along with Shrewtail, Milkfeather, Heavystep and Smokefrost. All of them were lean and powerful looking beside Frostwind. Behind her were a group of other cats who Stormsong assumed were rogues.

The creamy brown she-cat didn't stop until she was a few fox-lengths away from Firestar. Her dark blue eyes were like chips of ice as her gaze swept over the battle-ready cats.

"I see that fool of a kit came to warn you," she growled.

"We believed in you, Frostwind," Darkpelt snarled. The venom in his voice was so strong it seemed to shake the ground. "Now I understand why my sister left...she knew what sort of monster you were!"

Frostwind's eyes glittered when she looked at Darkpelt. He shrank back under her stare.

"You were always a weak one, easy to convince," she cooed. "Yet here you are defending this...pathetic excuse for a forest. I've brought companions who are more than willing to take over the forest."

_She's been planning this all along_, Stormsong thought bitterly.

Her teeth ground together as the battle suddenly exploded out of the eerie silence. Screeches quickly followed as fur was torn from claws and teeth. Stormsong faced Smokefrost and Shrewtail at once. Both cats were powerful opponents, but she managed to dodge each of their blows.

Squirreltail jumped to her side in a heartbeat, snarling venomously at Shrewtail. The gray-brown tabby spat in response and swiped a claw across her face. Stormsong jumped onto the back of Smokefrost and dug her claws into his back. The dark gray tom screeched in pain as she clawed at what she could reach.

When the young warrior staggered to the side she jumped off. Smokefrost glared at her before he limped away.

The former ShadowClan cat was replaced by a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with broad brown stripes around her muzzle. Her amber eyes glowed with hatred as she slashed her claws across Stormsong's face. The black and silver she-cat shook her head in pain. When she managed to chase off the tortoiseshell she found herself alone on the battle field. She spotted Russetfur facing Blackstar, whose lips were curled in pure rage.

_Russetfur was his deputy_..._it's no wonder he hates her so much now_, Stormsong reminded herself.

The clearing was beginning to feel emptier now as cats fled from the battle. Most of those who fled were the cats who fought alongside Frostwind. Stormsong spotted Beaverclaw fighting the creamy brown she-cat, who he had cornered beside the gorge that led to RiverClan territory.

Pure rage boiled within Stormsong. Beaverclaw had been Frostwind's friend. The two of them had tried to form a group together but it had failed. In the end Frostwind had turned to the dark side for help. Now she was fighting her former friend.

Stormsong went rigid with shock when smoke suddenly fumed from her mouth. She opened her jaws to see tiny spouts of flame erupt from them. She blinked in disbelief until she realized that this was one of the gifts StarClan had given her.

With a yowl of fury she sprang forward until she was a mouse-length away from Frostwind. The creamy brown she-cat whipped her head around to see Stormsong glaring at her. Without warning flames erupted from the back of Stormsong's throat. Frostwind screeched in shock and jumped out of the way. The flames died out when they missed their target.

The newly named warrior hissed in frustration and swiped her claws through the air. She wasn't surprised to see fire spewing from her claws as well. Now Frostwind's eyes showed horror within them. She knew that Stormsong would kill her if she had the chance.

"Fool," Frostwind spat. "You could have joined me...together we would have ruled the forest!"

"I would never join the sides of a heartless traitor," Stormsong snarled.

She sprang forward and buried her claws into Frostwind's chest. The creamy white she-cat howled in pain as Stormsong used her powers to inflict serious damage. Beaverclaw was only just getting to his paws when Firestar surged forward. The ginger tom ran alongside Ravenpaw and Graystripe.

When Stormsong released Frostwind from her grip the she-cat fell to the ground in a thud.

"Is she...dead?" Firestar asked.

As if his words had been a cue Frostwind's eyes snapped open. Stormsong's fur stood on end with terror and rage when the she-cat glared at her coldly.

"Do you really think I'll be that easy to kill? Like other leaders I have more than one life...It'll take more than a little fire to kill me." Frostwind had choked the last part out, though Stormsong could see that she was struggling to remain conscious.

"H-h-how do you have more than one life?" Firestar stammered. His voice was stiff with shock. Graystripe and Ravenpaw stood by his side like a protective barrier.

Frostwind didn't answer. She suddenly sprang forward and landed on Firestar. Graystripe and Ravenpaw jumped in utter disbelief as Frostwind sank her teeth into Firestar's neck. The ginger tom writhed and struggled until his body grew still.

_StarClan_, _don't let him die_! Stormsong shouted the words in her mind.

Graystripe and Ravenpaw were being held down by two large tabbies. Beaverclaw had slipped away from the scene when Stormsong was keeping Frostwind under control.

Stormsong acted without realizing what had happened. Her teeth were bared and her claws unsheathed as she landed on Frostwind. The she-cat looked more dumbfounded than furious when Stormsong's claws buried into her throat once more. This time Stormsong made sure that Frostwind's life ended. The fire built inside her until Frostwind's body began to show signs of burning from the inside. The two huge tabbies saw what was happening and fled from the scene.

She released her grip when Frostwind made no movement. Stormsong's ears flattened when she dragged the body towards the edge of the gorge. There was no need for a burial, and she knew the tabbies would warn their fighting forces of what had happened. Graystripe and Ravenpaw were still in a state of shock when she managed to toss the body over the gorge. She couldn't watch as it landed into the river.

"You just...used fire!" Graystripe gasped after getting to his paws.

"You can _control_ fire," Ravenpaw corrected.

_My gift to you_, _my love_. Stormsong's eyes widened when she heard a voice in the distance. She looked around to see who had spoken, but no other cats were visible.

"You saved my life," Firestar added when he finally rose to his paws. Stormsong was relieved that he had more lives left. "I only have five lives left, but I have more to lose than my Clanmates."

"I would do anything to protect my Clanmates," Stormsong rasped.

_Even kill_, she added silently.

The battle was won. Frostwind had died at Stormsong's claws. The claws of fire.


	18. Strongest Storm

**Chapter 16**

_The strongest storm_..._it has been with the Clans all this time_.

Stormsong watched as those who had survived the battle gathered. She spotted Russetfur's body among several others. The ShadowClan leader would have to name a new one.

The day had ended with rain falling down the sky. It was getting colder with leaffall's arrival. Stormsong shivered as she approached Graystripe. The deputy's eyes were dark with grief. Among the fallen bodies of those who had fought alongside ThunderClan were Sootpelt and Thornclaw.

Her heart clenched at the sight. She knew that they would have made good warriors if they had lived long enough.

"Stormsong!" Her ears pricked forward when she heard Dustpelt's cry.

She looked up to see the dark brown tabby limping towards her.

"It's Spiderfang...he wanted to see you," the tabby rasped. His voice sounded as though claws had raked down his throat.

Panic gripped Stormsong's heart as she followed Dustpelt. She recognized Spiderfang's body against a pile of leaves. The stench of blood filled the air, making her nose wrinkle in disgust. When Stormsong approached the body she realized that Spiderfang was still barely alive.

"Storm...Stormsong," the black tom gasped. "I'm glad I could see you one last time."

"Spiderfang, you don't have to do this. Leafpaw and Cinderpelt are on their way," she murmured as she crouched before him.

The long-limbed tom smirked a little. He coughed after that; blood spilled out of his mouth in the process.

"I'm not going to survive," he coughed. "This wound is too deep for even Cinderpelt's herbs to heal. I wanted to see you because I was the one who found you as a kit. I watched you grow up...and I couldn't feel more proud of the warrior you've become."

Stormsong felt as though a hole had been torn in her throat. She wished and prayed that StarClan would let her friend live. He didn't deserve to die this way. It reminded her too much of the way Arrowstripe had died.

"Spiderfang, don't go!" Her cry echoed around the clearing. It was too late though. Spiderfang's eyes glazed over, and his breathing had stopped.

A sob raked down her shoulders as she forced back a wail. Losing Arrowstripe had been difficult for her...losing a Clanmate felt worse. Dustpelt remained at her side, his eyes hollow as he watched his dead son. There was so much she wanted to ask Spiderfang, but she never had the chance.

"He died a warrior's death," Dustpelt murmured. "His memory will be honored within the Clan."

Stormsong nodded, though she couldn't understand why she had. Her heart was still heavy when the Clan sat vigil over the slain bodies of their Clanmates.

_This should never have happened_, she thought angrily.

_It had to happen_, another voice told her. It was the same one that had spoken to her earlier, when she had thrown Frostwind over the gorge. _Your destiny has been figured out_._ Now you must use your gifts to help the Clans in their darkest hour_.

Stormsong closed her eyes and pictured a cat with black and silver fur, much like her own. She was reminded once more of how Magnolia had left the mountains because of Frostwind's ambitious nature. She herself would have been killed had her mother stayed.

The strongest storm had saved the Clans. And the strongest storm was her.

**AN: Can't believe this is over already. But it had to happen sooner or later. Next story should be up tomorrow morning or even tonight. And to those who will probably hate me for killing off Spiderfang, it happened for a reason, a reason you'll find out about in the next book :P**


End file.
